Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Enemies
This page is under construction. For the time being, most of the data about the enemies in game can be found within the bestiary spreadsheet, made by Zrp200. While most enemies have seen few changes since Shattered branched off of the original PD, most of them have had their stats or behavior tweaked. General AI changes Enemies will now attempt to replicate their victim's exact footsteps when chasing them, even if that is not the shortest path to the target. This change makes it much easier to kite them and escape or reposition the fight. Sewers enemies Marsupial rat Rats are the basic sewer enemies with no unique abilities or remarkable stats. Albino rat A rare variant of rat with higher health. Can cause bleeding for damage dealt on hit with 50% chance. It also drops mystery meat on death. Sewer snake You can perform a surprise attack by attacking while out of the snake's vision. One way is to let a snake chase you through a doorway and then |heading = Sewer Snake|width = 60%|image = Snake.gif}} Has a 25% chance to drop a random seed. Snake has less health than a rat, but MUCH higher evasion (actually comparable to lategame enemies). This makes it very difficult to hit it without using surprise attack or wands. The use of surprise attacks (such as the use of doors/Cloak of Shadows) or magic damage is advised. Gnoll scout Has 50% chance to drop gold on death. Sewer crab Has a 16.7% ( ) chance to drop mystery meat. It has quite high health and decent armor for early game and deals the highest raw damage out ouf all Sewers creatures. It also moves twice as fast as the Hero, making ranged weapons or surprise attack more difficult to use. Slime Because of their elastic outer membrane, it is difficult to deal more than to slimes from any one attack.|width = 60%|image = Slime_gif.gif|heading = Slime}} Has a 10% chance to drop a random +0 tier-2 weapon on death. Any damage taken greater than 4 is reduced by the following formula: Caustic slime Cautic slime is a rare version of regular slime. It has 50% chance to apply cautic ooze on hit. Drops blob of Goo upon death. It is a good idea to fight this enemy near water, or splash a potion directly on the Hero's tile to get rid of the debuff easily. Swarm of flies It has a 16.7% ( ) chance to drop a potion of healing, decreasing every time it splits (to , , etc). The chance is also reduced for every previously dropped potion to prevent farming. Swarms of flies can drop up to 6 potions in total per game. After taking physical damage, it splits into two copies - each with half as much health - if there is an empty tile next to it (in cardinal directions). Prison enemies Skeleton Skeletons have a 12.5% ( ) chance to drop a random +0 weapon. Tier-4 and tier-5 weapons are even less frequent than normal drops. Skeleton is the most common prison enemy. When it dies, it explodes, dealing damage to anything in a 3x3 tiles. Having a ranged weapon or good armor helps survive the damage from explosions. Armor is twice as effective against damage dealt by this enemy. Crazy thief These enemies are more likely to steal and run than they are to fight. Make sure to keep them in sight, or you might never see your stolen item again.|width = 60%|image = Thief Green gif.gif|heading = Crazy Thief}} Thieves have a 1% chance to drop either a ring or an artifact. This enemy attacks twice per turn and attempts to steal an item from player's inventory with each attack. * It cannot steal unique or upgraded items. ** They can, however, steal Ankhs and progression items: scrolls of upgrade and potions of strength * Trying to steal a honeypot causes the pot to shatter and a golden bee will spawn to attack the thief. * If the thief steals an item in a stack, they will take only 1 item of this type from it. After successfully stealing an item, thieves try to run away from the Hero. However, they only move at speed while holding an item, making it easier to catch up or corner them. Getting hit while running away causes them to drop a single gold coin. When killed, they drop the stolen item and other regular drops. However, if they manage to get out of the Hero's FOV for several turns, they teleport and the stolen item is lost. Crazy bandit These enemies are more likely to steal and run than they are to fight. Make sure to keep them in sight, or you might never see your stolen item again.|width = 60%|image = Thief Purple gif.gif|heading = Crazy Bandit}}A rare variant of the crazy thief. Shares the stats with its common variant, but the drop chance for artifacts and rings on death is increased to 50%. On successful steal cripples for turns, poisons for turns and blinds the Hero for turns. Necromancer Necromancers will summon and empower skeletons to fight for them. Killing the necromancer will also kill the skeleton it summons.|width = 60%|image = Necromancer_gif.gif|heading = Necromancer}} Prison guard They carry chains around their hip, possibly used to pull in enemies to close range.|width = 60%|heading = Prison Guard|image = Prison Guard.gif}}Heavily armored sentinel of the prison. Has a 1-time use chain pull move, which will bring the Hero to melee distance and cripple for a few turns. This chain cannot pull things into chasms or onto identified traps. Gnoll shaman Caves enemies Vampire bat Gnoll brute Shielded brute Gnoll shaman See above. Cave spinner Dwarven Metropolis enemies Fire elemental Dwarf warlock Dwarf monk Senior monk Stone golem Demon Halls enemies Succubus Evil eye After building energy for a short time an Evil Eye will unleash a devastating beam of energy called the Anything within the Evil Eye's sights will take tremendous damage, wise adventurers will run for cover.|heading = Evil Eye|width = 60%|image = Eye gif.gif}} Scorpio Acidic scorpio Upcoming enemies The following enemies are currently avalible in the beta version and will be added in 0.8.0. Their stats are likely to change before the release. More enemies are to come than listed here (2 new types of shamans) and the behaviour of many older enemies has changed drastically. DM-100 This enemy replaces gnoll shaman in the prison. However unlike shaman's lightning bolt, its electric attack doesn't deal extra damage in the water. DM-200 This enemy can use gas attack againts targets it cannot reach, creating 100 units of toxic gass at target's position with 30 turn cooldown. Dwarven ghoul |width = 60%|image = |heading = Dwarven Ghoul}} While they have lower HP than other city enemies, they make up for it by always moving through the dungeon in pairs. They won't die totally after getting HP reduced to 0 as long as there is another ghoul in their FOV (unless they are killed by falling or get corrupted on death by corrupting weapon). They rise back to life after 5 truns, increasing by 5 every time they rise. Corrupting, polymorphing or throwing them to chasms works just fine. Frost elemental A common variant of elemental. Its ranged attacks chill the target for 3 turns or 5 turns if the target is in water. It's melee attack chills with 33% chance like the ranged attack. Shock elemental An uncommon variant of elemental. It's ranged attacks blinds the target for 5 turns. It's melee also damages nearby creatures by 40% of initial damage and deals 40% extra damage if attacked target is in water. Chaos elemental A rare variant of elemental. Its melee and ranged attacks trigger a random cursed wand effect. Ripper demon This enemy moves and attacks at double speed. It doesn't spawn naturally, only from demon spawners. Their enemy cap per level is separate from the one used for regular enemies. Demon spawner This enemy doesn't do anything besides spawning ripper demons every 60 turns. However, taking damage reduces demon spawning cooldown. You can find this enemy in a unique room type, one in floors 22 and 23, and two in floor 24. It doesn't spawn over time, only during level generation. Drops a potion of healing when defeated. Caps maximum damage taken at once similarly to the slimes in sewers. Golden mimic More powerful version of mimic disguised as a golden chest. Item dropped by it is never cursed and has 50% chance to have an extra upgrade. Crystal mimic This rare variant of mimic replaces one of the two crystal chest in treasure room. Its surprise attack can steal a random item from Hero's backpack (like a crazzy thief, but with much greater chance of succes). After being revealed, it gains haste buff for two turns and tries to run away with it's content. If it gets outside player's FOV, it disappears for good. It only fights the hero when cornered and it can randomly teleport nearby enemies around when attacking. Item dropped by it is never cursed. Armored statue Animated statues have 1/10 chance to spawn wearing random enchanted armor. These statues have the samg base armor, but it's increased by the armor they are wearing and their health is doubled. This makes them incredibly hard to kill. Non-standard enemies Enemies that do not follow the regular spawning rules or can appear in multiple chapters (areas) of the game. Their stats usually depend on the depth they spawn on. Animated statue While the statue itself is made of stone, the it's wielding looks real.|image = Animated Statue gif.gif|heading = Animated Statue|width = 60%}} Summoned statue Giant piranha Wraith Mimic Golden bee When a potion of honeyed healing is used: Enemy properties Many enemies have an extra internal value that determines some of the player's interactions with it, usually by adding extra resistance or even full immunity to certain factors or elements. Note: Resistance in game's code means a static 50% effect reduction, whereas immunity means 100% reduction. Undead Takes bonus damage from wand of prismatic light; receives ~ bonus damage from holy bombs; can be directly damaged by wand of transfusion. Enemies: * Skeleton * Crazy thief * Crazy bandit * Prison guard * Dwarf warlock * Dwarf monk * Senior monk * Stone golem * King of Dwarves * Dwarf skeleton Demonic Takes bonus damage from wand of prismatic light; receives ~ bonus damage from holy bombs. Enemies: * Fetid rat * Goo * Succubus * Evil eye * Scorpio * Acidic scorpio * Yog-Dzewa (the Eye) * Burning fist * Rotting fist * God's larva Flying Does not trigger traps, can move over chasm squares and traps (also immune to ground-based trap effects if triggered underneath), and does not trample grass or plants. Enemies: * Swarm of flies * Newborn elemental * Tengu * Vampire bat * Fire elemental * Evil eye Inorganic Immune to bleeding, toxic gas and poison. Enemies: * Animated statue * Skeleton * DM-300 * Dwarf skeleton * Stone golem Fiery Resists wand of fireblast and blazing enchantment, immune to the burning debuff, weak to wand of frost and chilling enchantment. Enemies: * Fire elemental Acidic Resists corrosion, immune to the caustic ooze debuff. Enemies: * Goo * Acidic scorpio * Rotting fist Electric Resists wand of lightning, shocking enchantment, glyph of potential, electricity and shocking darts. Enemies: * Gnoll shaman Miniboss Only spawns after starting a quest; cannot be corrupted, only doomed. Enemies: * Fetid rat * Gnoll trickster * Giant crab * Rot lasher * Rot heart * Newborn elemental Boss Gives a floor locked debuff upon spawn; cannot be corrupted, only doomed; resistant to psionic blast and retribution scrolls, grim enchantment and grim traps, aggression debuff from the runestone of aggression. * Goo * Tengu * DM-300 * Dwarf King * Yog-Dzewa (the Eye) * Burning fist * Rotting fist Immovable Cannot move, flee, be teleported, knocked or pushed with the help of wand of blast wave, elastic enchantment, glyph of repulsion etc. Enemies: * Rot lasher * Rot heart * Yog-Dzewa (the Eye) Blob Immune Immune to blob/environmental effects, such as gases. Enemies: * Giant piranha Category:Article stubs Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon